


Day 6 - Soulmates

by derivedfromstrong



Series: Pepperony Week 2018 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony Week, Pepperony week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derivedfromstrong/pseuds/derivedfromstrong
Summary: What is a soulmate? Pepper's stumped when her daughter asks a question she's not sure how to answer.





	Day 6 - Soulmates

“Mommy, when did you find out daddy was your soulmate?”

Pepper smiled down at her five-year old daughter as she washed her hair. “Soulmate? When did you learn that word?”

“Daddy said so!” Morgan giggled as she splashed around in the water, making sure not to make a big mess. “Daddy said you were his soulmate. What’s a soulmate?”

Chuckling, she looked at her. “Well… it depends on what you think it means. For me, a soulmate is someone that I love who I want to be with for the rest of my life. I suppose that would make your dad my soulmate.”

Sure, there were probably better explanations and a more spiritual outlook to what a soulmate actually meant, but her daughter was five… Pepper figured she didn’t need to know about those sorts of things yet. Soon, she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Morgan.

“Mommy… you didn’t answer my question. When did you find out?” Morgan asked, piling up some of the bubbles and put them on her head.

Laughing when she heard her daughter, Pepper shook her head. She couldn’t be mad though, her daughter was so curious and it was the sweetest thing. “Well, I’ve known your daddy for a very long time. I wouldn’t say I knew right away, but after I got to know him, I started to get butterflies in my stomach whenever I was around him.”

Morgan’s eyes grew when she heard her mom. “You got butterflies in your stomach? Didn’t that hurt?!” She was a little frightened by the idea.

Chuckling again, Pepper tickled underneath Morgan’s chin. “Not real butterflies, silly. Let’s just say… it’s a feeling you get when you’re nervous or excited about something. I was always so excited to be around dad.”

“Will I have a soulmate one day?” Morgan asked, giggling as Pepper poured water over her head to rinse out the shampoo.

“I hope so, darling,” Pepper smiled as she made sure to get rid of all the soap. “I’m sure you’ll find a soulmate one day. But for now… let’s focus on kindergarten, okay?” Once her daughter’s hair had been completely rinsed and the bath water was getting cold, Pepper grabbed a warm towel and offered it to her. “Come on, time to get ready for bed.”

After her daughter was tucked into bed and the maximum of three bedtime stories had been read, Pepper closed the door to her daughter’s bedroom and went to find her husband, who was pouring them each a glass of wine in the kitchen. “Really, I’m your  _soulmate_?”

“Of course you’re my soulmate, Pep,” Tony handed her the glass, then teased her. “I thought you were the one who believed in all of that? You read those articles and like healing crystals and that stuff now. Thought soulmates 101 would’ve been included.”

“It’s not really that I don’t believe in it… I guess I never really thought of it like that before,” Pepper shrugged, twirling and smelling the wine before taking a small sip. “I was blindsided by our daughter’s question, that’s all. She’s five and soulmate is in her vocabulary now.”

Tony chuckled and wrapped his free arm around his wife. “She’s smart, just like you.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, laughing. “I’m pretty sure she gets that from you.”

Heading into the living room, Pepper looked at him. “I am curious… when did you decide that I was  _the one_?” She asked, pulling him down onto the sofa, carefully so he didn’t spill his wine.

“The honest answer… I thought about you while I was being held captive in Afghanistan, but I think the real moment I fell in love with you is when you turned me down before the Iron Man press conference,” Tony said, smiling at the look on her face. “It’s true. You turned me down and I thought ' _now this is the woman I’m going to marry_ ' and voila, we’re soulmates.”

“That was how long ago now?” Pepper smiled at the thought. Had he really thought about it for that long before they finally made a move? She had to admit, it was pretty romantic.

“Feels like just yesterday,” Tony said, pressing a gentle kiss against her temple. A smile soon spread across his lips. “Come on, the idea of us being soulmates never crossed your mind, not even once?”

Pepper shook her head. “I won’t say.”

“So you did,” Tony grinned. “That counts.”

Soulmates or not, Pepper curled up on the sofa with her husband. The fact that knowing each other after all these years, they still managed to love one another, get married, and have a daughter together, then that was good enough for her.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was definitely a hard prompt for me to interpret and I think I wrote at least three different variations of this story before deciding on this one. Personally, I don’t really believe in soulmates, but I do enjoy the idea of Pepper and Tony being soulmates - they make it hard not to think that way.


End file.
